I'll Never Stop Loving You
by Ocean Gem
Summary: This is a one-shot also this fanfic has been edited. Give it a read and let me know what you think.


**I don't own Steven Universe.**

 **This fanfic has been edited.**

 **Steven's POV**

It was a quiet Saturday night, the only thing you can hear was the sound of coughing

I questioned it because not me nor Lapis had gotten sick. So decided I look over to see if it was Lapis. She looked weak and tired, I'm guessing it was her.

"You okay?" I asked her with concern.

"I'm fine now let me go back to sleep" She sounded tired like she's been up all night. Even though it was the morning she still looked tired. I didn't want to argue with her so I said "Okay" as I wrapped my arm around her and feel sleep only to be waken again by the sound of more coughing.

I began to worry. "What's wrong?" I said to her.

"I don't know" she said as she looked at me.

"Okay I'll see if I can get you some medicine or cough drops" I told her, I kissed her forehead. It felt warm, I think she is getting sick.

I got up from bed and went down stairs to see what I can find. I got some medicine (or cough drops) I gave her one. Her coughing was getting worse.

I was really worried. So I went to go get her some water to see if it helped. It was dark downstairs and the only source of light was the oven telling the time I squinted my eyes it had read 2:34am I sighed, and look around for the medicine or something to give for her coughing.

I came back I glanced at her. She looked drained. I handed it to her and hopped back into bed with her she sat up and took the medicine and laid back down with me. She looked at me and cuddled next to me then, fell back asleep.

"Thank you Steven" she said in a raspy and tired voice. I heard her say to me.

I felt bad for her. But I can take care of her. I'm starting to think it's a cold but, it doesn't sound like one. I got back in to bed with her and kissed her goodnight.

"Goodnight" I said to her even though she was already asleep.

I felt her place her head on my chest as she put one arm around me. I place my arm behind her and my hand caressed her right arm as she fell asleep. I smiled and then fell asleep.

 _ ***Time skip: Morning***_

I woke up. I heard nothing but silence. I sighed and saw Lapis still with her head on my chest who was still sound asleep. "Good Morning" I said to her. She lifted her head and looked at me. She smiled and said "Good Morning." We got up to go eat breakfast. I went down stairs to see if we had anything to make, I groaned all we had was cereal.

I turned and said "All we have is cereal. Do you want some cereal? Will you be okay eating it?"

She nodded her head and went to grab two bowls for us.

I looked out the window I could see the ocean and see seagulls passing by. **(I know this isn't necessary but I like adding detail).**

I looked back at her. I smiled. She looked at me and smiled back.

She giggled. I love it when she laughs. Then she began to cough again but, worse.

"Come here" I said to her in a soothing tone.

She came over to me. I put my hand on her forehead she was burning up.

"How about we go to the doctor?" I asked her.

"Okay" she said in a tired voice.

After we finished our cereal, we went to go get dress and make Lapis an appointment for the doctor.

 _ ***Doctors***_

 **Lapis' POV**

When we got there I started to cough again but harder and worse. Steven gave me a worried look.

"I'm fine" I told him in a raspy voice.

"Oh okay'' He said with concern.

I felt weak, my head was hurting and the room was spinning. I felt like I was going to faint.

When we got in the doctors offices. We had to go through procedures like measuring my height, weighing me and etc.

I felt tired.

Finally after all that was over I got to sit down. I rested my head on Steven's shoulder, I felt him put his arm around me.

The doctor said I just had a cold and it didn't seem like one.

He told Steven what medicine I'll need. The doctor helped me up and left. As we were leaving the office I felt my head pound.

I'm getting worse.

I felt dizzy as we got in the car.

"Wait" I told him I stood there for a couple of minutes feeling like I was about to throw up. It passed and we left the place.

"Are you sure your okay?" He said trying to focus on me and the road.

"I don't know" I said to him in a tired voice.

The sickness kept getting worse.

 ** _*Time Skip: 2 Months later*_**

 **Steven's POV**

It's been about 2 months and the sickness has gotten worse. I told her to rest and she did. Sometimes she would argue with me and sometimes she wouldn't.

It's been 3 hours since she went to take a nap. I decided to go check on her, I out down my lunch I was making and walked upstairs quietly hoping I wouldn't wake her. I felt the wooden stairs creak. I gasped and continued to walk upstairs. I came to the creaking door and slightly looked in. I could see that she was sound asleep on the bed. I smiled hoping she gets better.

She started to cough and woke up.

"Steven?" She call to me in a tired voice.

"Whats wrong?" She asked me she knew I was at the door. So I walked in. I saw her sitting up in bed looking at me with a tired look. She saw that I had a worried look on. She gave me a confused look.

I sighed and said "I'm worried about you."

She smiled at me but it soon faded.

She wanted to get out of bed. But I stopped her and I sat down next to her. She looked at me, I could tell she didn't get much sleep. I leaned in and gave her a kiss on the lips. I pulled away and pressed my forehead on hers, it felt warm but it didn't bother me.

"Can you get me a glass of water?" She asked as she coughed. I nodded my head and went to go get her a drink.

 ** _*Time Skip: Months Later*_**

 **Steven's POV**

After a while she fainted so I took her to the hospital. The doctor said they will try to help her. I started to lose hope, something screamed in my mind telling me that she will be alright. They kept her there and they told me "I had to go home." I declined that offer and they agreed to let me stay. Even though I had work I still stayed with her.

 ** _*Time Skip: 4 Months Later*_**

 **Steven's POV**

Ever since she's been in there I've been becoming depressed lately. I couldn't help but blame myself for this. So I stood right outside the room they put her in. I tried to help her but, I couldn't. I had to fight the urge to cry but, I couldn't and I started crying. I looked at lapis who was in her room, she was taking her medicine and watching tv. After while she went to sleep. After 10 minutes I walked into the room where she was and looked at her lifeless body. She was asleep again. I felt my heart ach from this and just seeing her like this made me even more depressed.

It was quiet in here but, the only thing you can hear is the heart monitor (I think that's what it's call) and her breathing.

The only time she would move is if she's: hungry which she hardly ate, if she needed to go to the bathroom or if she wanted to talk or watch tv which she hardly did, all she did was sleep.

"Steven?" I heard a familiar I quickly turned my head and who it was. It was Peridot, Pearl, Amethyst, and Garnet.

Peridot was carrying a vase of flowers.

I asked why they are carrying a vase.

"It's for Lapis, Steven" Pearl said.

"Each vase contained one flower for each day she was stuck in the hospital." Garnet said.

Which they had about two vases.

I began to cry, they placed the vases on a desk near Lapis, and they came up to me and hugged me. We separated and I saw Peridot looking at Lapis.

Peridot mumbled something to Lapis. I saw that and I embraced her in a hug, she began to cry.

"It's okay, she'll be alright" I told Peridot in a consoling voice.

She nodded and we separated. We looked at each other, she smiled and I smiled back.

"The roses represent the love we have for her and hoping she gets better." Pearl said. I smiled and looked at the flowers. I saw tons of _Roses, Daisies, Sunflowers, Tulips, Lilies, and more._ Both vases filled with them.

Before they all left Garnet gave me another vase.

"Thank you" I said to her, she smiled and said "your welcome."

I sat down at a chair looking out the window seeing all the people and my Caretakers which I had when I was a kid, along Peridot who used to be Lapis' roommate, since Lapis now lives with me. I was soon brought back to reality when I heard my name.

"Steven?" I heard my name I looked to see who it was. It was Lapis sitting up in her hospital bed looking at me she had bags on her eye. I walked over to her and sat down on the bed beside her.

"Yes, my love?" I said to her.

"Am I going to die?" She said with tears falling down her face. I noticed it and embraced her in a hug. I felt her bury her head into my neck. I could feel her tears since my shirt was getting wet, but it didn't matter to me.

"No" I said as I caressed her back.

I gave her a quick kiss on the forehead.

"You're not dying, so don't say that" I said to her. She nodded and looked at me.

I just want you to know that I'll never stop loving you. She nodded and I smiled at her.

"Are you hungry?" I asked her, she nodded and we separated from the embrace. I got up to go get her a sandwich that I had brought her. I gave her a sandwich after she finished she went back to sleep. I smiled and left.

Before I left, I looked at her and smiled. Then I went home.

 ** _*Time Skip: Weeks Later*_**

It has been weeks and every now and then I come back to the hospital to check in on her. Everyday I bring her a flower for everyday she's been in there.

So I can fill up my own vase with them. Hoping she will get better. But now all she does is sleep. The doctors says she's getting better but, I try not to doubt that.

All she needs is time to recover.

 ** _*Time Skip: Two Days Later*_**

 **Steven's POV**

I was driving back from work to visit Lapis at the hospital. I brought her another flower. It was almost night and the sun was setting. When I got to the hospital I saw Lapis in a wheelchair with a man carrying her vases for her and she had a vase on her lap while she was looking at the flowers outside the hospital building.

I drove my car to the front and got out.

She turned and looked at me with a smile. I ran up to her a hugged her tightly.

Trying not to smash the flowers she had.

I told the man that I'm her husband and he gave me the vases. I gave him the vases and went to get the car.

I got the car and drove up to her and placed the vases the man gave me in the car. I asked Lapis if she could stand and she said "yes."

She got into the car with the vase that had the flowers I gave her. I got into the car and saw that she was asleep. I smiled. I placed the flowers that I had for her into the vase and drove off into the night until, we reached home.

 **Hope y'all enjoyed! See ya later! This has been edited.**


End file.
